Global Positioning Systems (GPS) are well known systems for locating and monitoring people and assets. However, public GPS operation is limited in its accuracy by design for various reasons. The operation and accuracy of a GPS can be further limited by environmental conditions, for example, urban environments can block or limit GPS satellite signals. At times, GPS receivers may have difficulty receiving GPS signals and calculating accurate position information.